A Beautiful Lie
by Scorpio no Selene
Summary: Songfic/Oneshot. Foi uma linda mentira, uma perfeita negação. Apenas uma linda mentira para se acreditar, mas isso é só um jogo. Presente de níver para Tenshi Aburame. TERMINADA


**N/A:** _Eu sei!! Tenho fics e promessas atrasadas, mas eu queria não atrasar tanto esse presente u.u_

_Escrevi a maior parte no meio da aula, desculpem-me pelos erros. A música é __**"A Beautiful Lie" do 30 Seconds to Mars**__._

**Capítulo Único**

**Isso é só um jogo**

-Mas Victor... – a jovem ajoelhada tentou contestar.

-Sem "mas", Tenshi! Desde o início você sabia o que tinha que fazer. – Victor era alto, pálido, os cabelos dourados caíam em cascata por suas costas e os límpidos olhos azuis adornavam a delicada face severa. – Vá! – ele ordenou fazendo um movimento de mão.

Tenshi levantou-se, deu dois passos para trás e virou-se.

Igualmente pálida, ela tinha cabelos negros e lisos em corte channel, os olhos tinham a cor da noite que a engolira anos atrás. Sua estatura era mediana e vestia uma calça de couro, sobretudo e coturnos, todos pretos à exceção da camiseta vermelha.

Seus olhos mostravam uma tristeza sem igual, seus passos eram lentos e vacilantes e sua mente estava turva.

-Tenshi... – uma mocinha parecidíssima com ela a abordou.

-Gabi, agora não estou com cabeça – ela respondeu – Volto depois e daí conversamos, ok? Te vejo mais tarde, maninha.

_Lie awake in bed at night  
And think about your life  
Do you want to be different? [Different]  
_

_**(Deite na cama à noite  
E pense sobre a sua vida  
Você quer ser diferente? [Diferente])**_

Subiu na moto e deu a partida. Não usava capacete, não tinha nada a perder mesmo. Berlim estava fria naquela noite. Sentia o vento gélido batendo contra seu rosto e agitando seus cabelos, diferentes aromas invadiam as suas narinas, mas nada disso fazia os seus pensamentos tomarem rumos diferentes.

Uma lágrima tinta correu por seu rosto.

Parou a moto em uma praça que estava deserta àquela hora. Sentou-se na grama e ficou olhando a lua, sua companheira de tantos anos, perdendo-se em pensamentos. Só voltou a si quando um lobo sentou-se ao seu lado e logo transformou-se em um belo homem.

Ele tinha cabelos azuis levemente arrepiados, olhos dourados e uma pele branca que denunciava que tinha vindo de um país gelado. Não vestia nada mais do que uma calça cinza de moletom, ele parecia não ter frio.

_Try to let go of the truth  
The battles of your youth  
'Cause this is just a game_

_**(Tente contar a verdade  
As batalhas da sua juventude  
Porque isso é só um jogo)**_

-Aqui é um lugar público, Fenrir – ela disse sem virar-se para ele.

-Ninguém está vendo – ele sussurrou em seu ouvido, abraçando-a em seguida.

Tenshi arrepiou-se com o toque. Victor tinha razão, afinal. Eles eram dois extremos, opostos... Inimigos.

-O que preocupa essa cabecinha tão linda? – ele perguntou dando um beijinho no topo da cabeça dela.

-Victor... – a palavra pairou no ar.

-Você não tem que fazer o que ele manda.

-Eu devo a ele.

-Por quantos anos ainda vai ter que pagar?

-Não importa.

O silêncio predominou novamente. Mais uma lágrima tinta correu por seu rosto, e ela fechou os olhos. Não podia fazer aquilo, não podia...

Levantou-se de supetão. Precisava sair dali... Precisava sair de perto dele.

Em vão, Fenrir tentou impedi-la, mas sua tentativa foi frustrada.

_It's a beautiful lie  
It's a perfect deny  
Such a beautiful lie to believe in  
So beautiful, beautiful that makes me_

_**(É uma bela mentira  
É uma perfeita negação  
Apenas uma linda mentira para se acreditar  
Tão linda, linda**_

_**Isso me faz....)**_

Tenshi não obedecia placas, semáforos ou o que quer que fosse. Fugia desesperada de algo que nem ela própria sabia o que era.

Parou, por fim, em um hotel que nem se deu ao trabalho de ver o nome, mal se viu pegando as chaves de um quarto e subindo pelas escadas. Chegando ao seu quarto, novamente não se deu ao trabalho de olhar em volta, apenas colocou sua arma carregada com balas de prata embaixo do travesseiro e deixou-se cair na cama fofa. Queria ficar sozinha, mas seus desejos não foram atendidos, logo ouviu o barulho de alguém entrando pela janela.

-Fenrir, me deixa sozinha – ela disse ainda de olhos fechados.

-Eu não sou louco de fazê-lo – ele disse aproximando-se – O que Victor te mandou fazer desta vez?

_It's time to forget about the past  
To wash away what happened last_

_[happened last happened last]  
_

_**(É hora de esquecer o passado  
Passar uma borracha no que aconteceu**_

_**[No que aconteceu])**_

-Não importa – ela disse levantando-se e indo em direção à porta, mas ele segurou seu pulso.

-Se está te fazendo sofrer, então me importa sim. – ele disse solenemente.

-Por que? – Tenshi virou-se furiosa – Não confunda as coisas, Fenrir. Foi legal brincar de amantes, mas tudo isso foi uma adorável mentira que está na hora de acabar. Você é um lycan, eu sou uma vampira. Nós somos inimigos, por isso você não tem que se preocupar com o que acontece comigo.

Mas ao contrário do que Tenshi pensava, o lycan não a soltou. Muito pelo contrário, aumentou a pressão em seu pulso e a puxou para si e a fez olhar nos seus olhos.

-Então foi uma brincadeira para você? É uma pena, pois para mim foi bem real e tenha a certeza de que eu nunca erro, eu sei que você sentiu o mesmo que eu. Diga olhando nos meus olhos que não me ama.

A voz da vampira não saía, simplesmente não conseguia dizer as quatro palavrinhas que precisava dizer, e isso fez um belo sorriso se abrir nos lábios do lobo.

-Foi o que eu pensei.

_Hide behind an empty face  
Don't have too much to say  
'Cause this is just a game_

_**(Você se esconde atrás de um rosto vazio  
Não tem muita coisa a dizer  
Porque tudo isto é só um jogo)**_

Fenrir tomou seus lábios em um beijo lento e provocante. Ele parecia querer medir até onde ia o controle dela, até onde ela ia conseguir resistir. Mas não precisou esperar muito, logo a língua gelada dela estava se movendo com a sua em uma dança sensual.

O lycan a deitou novamente na cama ficando por cima e lentamente começou a desabotoar o pesado sobretudo preto, jogando-o no chão em seguida. A camiseta vermelha e o sutiã tiveram o mesmo destino segundos depois.

Fenrir desceu seus beijos pelo pescoço e colo da vampira, dando uma atenção especial para cada seio, sugando um enquanto habilmente manuseava o outro. Tenshi arqueou-se ofegante, segurou o lycan pelo pescoço e o puxou para si, selando seus lábios novamente.

_It's a beautiful lie  
It's a perfect deny  
Such a beautiful lie to believe in  
So beautiful, beautiful_

_That makes me  
_

_**(É uma bela mentira  
É uma perfeita negação  
Apenas uma bela mentira  
Para se acreditar  
Tão linda, linda**_

_**Isso me faz...)**_

Inverteu as posições. Agora por cima, a vampira fez seu joguinho para atiçá-lo. Sentou-se em cima daquela região delicada, remexendo-se levemente com a desculpa de ficar mais confortável. Sorriu ao ver que Fenrir trincava os dentes tentando não gemer, mas que seu membro duro não disfarçava todo o seu desejo.

Tenshi debruçou-se sobre o lycan, roçando leve e propositalmente seus seios no forte peitoral dele e beijando seu pescoço, por vezes encostando seus dentes afiados na pele quente e macia. Naquela altura, Fenrir não mais se continha: gemia alto para quem quisesse (e não quisesse) ouvir.

As mãos do lupino passeavam pelo corpo gélido sem pudor algum. Com alguma dificuldade, conseguiu tirar a apertada calça de couro que ela usava e a própria Tenshi tratou de livrar-se da calcinha enquanto fitava com desejo o volume evidente sob a calça de moletom. Acariciou-o delicadamente ainda sem tirá-lo de dentro da calça, e de repente, apertou com força, fazendo o lycan gritar de surpresa, dor, e prazer mesclados.

Com habilidade, Tenshi livrou-se da calça sorrindo ao vê-lo sem boxers.

_Everyone's looking at me  
I'm running around in circles, baby  
A quiet desperation's building higher  
I've got to remember this is just a game  
_

_**(Todo mundo está olhando para mim  
Estou andando em círculos, baby  
Um secreto desespero está crescendo  
Eu tenho que me lembrar isso é só um jogo)**_

Massageou o membro que pedia por alívio imediato, fazendo seu dono soltar gemidos de tortura.

Mas Fenrir não ficou passivo por muito tempo. A vampira não soube ao certo o que aconteceu, mas quando deu por si, estava por baixo de novo e sentia o lycan acariciando cada milímetro de seu corpo. Soltou um longo gemido ao sentir um dedo a acariciando por dentro, remexeu-se tentando aumentar e aprofundar o contato, mas Fenrir soltou uma risada baixa e tirou o dedo para deitar-se sobre ela em seguida.

Um grito de surpresa e prazer reverberou pelo quarto e além. Ele a tinha penetrado completamente em apenas uma firme e vigorosa estocada. Mas elas continuaram cada vez mais profundas e rápidas, Tenshi enlaçou a cintura dele com as pernas para aumentar o contato de seus corpos. Segundos depois ele não eram mais lycan e vampira, não eram macho e fêmea, tão pouco eram inimigos; eles eram dois seres fora de si que aproveitavam loucamente cada segundo juntos, que terminou em uma explosão branca tão intensa.

Desabaram um sobre o outro exaustos e ofegantes, beijaram-se pela última vez até que o barulho do celular dela os parou.

_Lie..._

_So beautiful, beautiful  
So beautiful, beautiful, it's a beautiful lie  
So beautiful, beautiful, it's a beautiful lie  
So beautiful, beautiful, it's a beautiful lie  
So beautiful, beautiful lie  
_

_**(Mentira...  
Tão linda, linda, é uma linda mentira...  
Tão linda, linda, é uma linda mentira...  
Tão linda, linda, é uma linda mentira...  
Tão linda, linda mentira...)**_

-Alô – ela atendeu.

-_Não liguei antes para não atrapalhar a sua festinha_ – a voz de Victor soou do outro lado, fazendo todo seu corpo travar instantaneamente – _Agora que você já se satisfez com o pulguento, cumpra sua missão_.

-Me... Me desculpe... Mas eu... Eu não...

-_Não pode?_ – ele parecia rir – _Não me diga que você realmente se apaixonou por ele enquanto fingia estar apaixonada?_ – um risada irônica soou – _Você é uma fraca, Tenshi Aburame. Não quer fazê-lo porque acha que não tem nada a perder, mas você não pensou na sua amada irmãzinha e no que eu posso fazer com ela se você me trair_.

-Victor, não faça nada com ela, por favor. Gabrielle não tem nada a ver com isso.

-_Então cumpra a sua missão. E qualquer vacilo seu, eu ficarei sabendo, e você sabe que eu fico_.

O vampiro desligou.

_It's a beautiful lie  
It's a perfect deny  
Such a beautiful lie to believe in  
_

_**(É uma bela mentira  
É uma perfeita negação  
Apenas uma bela mentira para se acreditar)**_**  
**

-O que ele queria? – Fenrir perguntou preocupado – E com o quê a sua irmã não tem nada a ver?

-Fenrir... – ela disse deixando lágrimas tintas rolarem por seu rosto.

-Estou aqui – ele disse fitando-a.

-Eu te amo.

Depois disso, vários "clicks" e um corpo ensaguentado caiu sobre uma mulher mergulhada em lágrimas de sangue.

A arma com balas de prata antes sob o travesseiro não se encontrava mais lá. Estava nas mãos da mulher que chorava compulsivamente. Beijou mais uma vez os lábios que outrora lhe dera tanto prazer e que agora não eram capazes de lhe corresponder... Nunca mais.

_So beautiful, beautiful, that makes me..._

_**(Tão linda, linda, isso me faz...)**_

"_O que poderei fazer agora sem ele?" Todos os dias e noites desde o ocorrido eu me faço a mesma pergunta. "Poderia ter sido diferente?" Talvez... Eu amava Fenrir mais do que a mim mesma, e de bom grado morreria para que ele vivesse. Mas a minha irmã não merecia pagar pelos meus erros. Porque foi um erro, e eu reconheço isso. "Valeu a pena?" vocês me perguntarão, e como diria Fernando Pessoa: "Tudo vale a pena se a alma não é pequena". Foi a decisão certa a se tomar, e agora eu vejo isso. Sofri? Claro que sim, mas não tanto quanto sofreria se Victor tivesse feito algo á Gabrielle. A eternidade nunca foi tão cansativa, mas não me importa. Foi a escolha que eu fiz._

**Tenshi Aburame, Vampira.**

**-------- Fim --------**

**N/A:** _E eu to atrasada de novo t.t_

_FELIZ NÍVER TENSHI!!! Espero que tenha gostado!_

_Bjkas_


End file.
